libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Martial Kineticist
The martial kineticist eschews mundane weapons to fight using only his psionic prowess. He gives up the advanced combat training of most psychic warriors in order to learn how to use the power of psychokinesis as a weapon. Class Skills The martial kineticist adds Use Magic Device (Cha) as a class skill. Weapon and Armor Proficiency A martial kineticist loses proficiency with martial weapons, heavy and medium armor and shields. Powers Known A martial kineticist selects his powers known from the psychic warrior power list as well as any psychokinesis power from the psion power list or any power from the kineticist power list. Bonus Feats A martial kineticist’s bonus feats must be drawn from the feats noted as metapsionic or psionic feats. He cannot draw his bonus feats from the feats noted as combat feats. Martial Psionics (Ex) At 1st level, the martial kineticist learns how to use psionics to fight in melee combat. As long as the martial kineticist has at least one power point remaining or is maintaining psionic focus, he gains a +1 deflection bonus to AC. At 5th level and every five levels thereafter, this bonus increases by 1. He loses this bonus if he wears medium or heavy armor. In addition, the martial kineticist gains energy ray ''as a power known. This power does not count against his number of powers known. When manifesting this power, the martial kineticist can either choose to manifest it for no cost by expending his psionic focus, in which case it cannot be augmented, or he can choose to manifest it normally, in which case his effective manifester level for this power is treated as one higher than normal. This ability replaces warrior’s path. '''Psionic Prowess' A martial kineticist treats his Wisdom score as if it were 2 points higher for the purpose of determining bonus power points. At 10th level, he treats it as if it were 4 points higher. This ability replaces psionic proficiency. Expanded Martial Psionics (Ex) Beginning at 3rd level, while maintaining psionic focus, the martial kineticist can deliver powers that feature a ranged touch attack as melee touch attack powers. He can use a ranged touch attack power that targets more than one creature, but he makes only one melee touch attack to deliver one of these ranged touch effects; additional ranged touch attacks from that effect are wasted and have no effect. At 8th level and every five levels thereafter, he can make one additional melee touch attack to deliver one of these ranged touch effects as part of the action he uses to manifest the power. In addition, the martial kineticist can expend his psionic focus when he manifests a power to gain 1 temporary power point to augment that power. He must use the power point to augment this power, or it is lost. At 11th level and every eight levels thereafter, he gains 1 additional power point when he uses this ability. This ability replaces expanded path. Psionic Training At 4th level, the psychic warrior gains a +2 bonus to Autohypnosis, Spellcraft or Use Magic Device. Every three levels thereafter, he can choose to increase the bonus to one of these skills by +2 (to a maximum of +6 for any one of the three skills). This may be a skill he has already chosen or one of the remaining skills. This ability replaces path skill. Warrior’s Path (Ex) At 9th level, the martial kineticist gets to choose a warrior’s path. When first taking a path, the martial kineticist gains one of the two powers associated with that path. Powers gained from a path do not count against his number of powers known. When manifesting this power, called a path power, the martial kineticist can either choose to manifest it for no cost by expending his psionic focus, in which case it cannot be augmented, or he can choose to manifest it normally, in which case his effective manifester level for this power is treated as one higher than normal. At 11th level, the martial kineticist can choose to use the Trance and Maneuver from his warrior’s path, but he does not gain the benefits from Expanded Martial Psionics while doing so. Switching from his warrior’s path Trance and Maneuver to Expanded Martial Psionics, and vice versa, is a standard action. This ability replaces secondary path. Martial Focus (Ex) At 12th level, the martial kineticist is treated as if he is still maintaining his psionic focus even after he has expended it. For effects that require maintaining psionic focus, the martial kineticist is treated as if he is maintaining his psionic focus for a number of rounds equal to his Wisdom modifier after he expended psionic focus. He can use this ability three times per day. This ability replaces twisting paths. Psionic Riposte (Su) At 15th level, the martial kineticist can expend his psionic focus and a number of power points as an immediate action to reflect a power back at its manifester. This functions as reddopsi, but only if the martial kineticist spends a number of power points that exceeds or is equal to the number of power points the manifester expended. If insufficient power points are expended, they instead grant an insight bonus on any saving throws allowed by the power, equal to one-half the number of power points spent. The martial kineticist can only expend a number of power points equal to his martial kineticist level. This ability replaces pathweaving.